


Lucy

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, S1, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he reached his breaking point or maybe the voice inside his head will finally open his eyes, either way, that voice will be sticking around for awhile and he doesn't mind that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "lucy" by Olivver the Kid

What is wrong with me? Edward thought. Leaving a clue behind and a bit obvious at that!

Recalling the events that had taken place with Kristen Kringle had left Edward with a reality check. If anyone else had caught on, which they won't, (his ego giving him the reassurance) then I'll be scott free. Unless she decides to report her findings... No she won't do that, she might think its some sort of coincidence like I told her. 

With hands n his pockets and head looking down at his polished shoes making contact with the dirty concrete ground, the frustration and the many scenarios of his capture played around in his head during his walk to his car, making him unaware of his surrondings, leading him to bump into a women. She wore a fitting blue dress that went right above her knees, a small black belt that was tightened around her waist and black heels to match he outfit. As for jewelry, well, she just had a gold chain necklace hidden underneath her high collared dress. For obvious reasons, the worst time of place to be wearing jewelry, especially when its worth so much. Inspecting more closing, Edward could see the outline of the charm that was with the gold chain to be a...question mark? Either question marks are in this year or this woman might have a taste in the unusual. Maybe she's just like me. Taking in the full view of her appearance, Edward had to admit that she is a very attractive young woman, probably around his age, while he's deducing her at the moment. Much prettier than Ms. Kringle. "Oh, uh, my apologies Ms. I should have obviously paid attention while walking."

"Oh no it's fine. Things like this happen to everyone. No need to aplogize, accidents happen."

"Oh, well thank you for the understanding. Then I bid you a good night and safe travel.""Likewise" her perfectly painted red lips smiled and walked away. Edward turned around to take another glimpse at her seeing the sway of her hips with each step she took. If I couldn't even take Kristen to dinner, what makes me think that she would want to either. He then turned back, walking to his car and drove away to his apartment.

.~.~.~.

Another day, another body. Well, not really another body, not even a body that Edward should be touching but Mrs. Thompkins did feel that he was qualified to examine it, considering that she was a bit busy at the moment. It was discovered yesterday at an alley. This one was a bit of a doozy. No DNA as to who might have done it. The killer definitely had a grudge against the wealthy since this is the fourth victim within two weeks, that and the victim literally was drop dead from the fire escape above where his body was found due to his broken bones on his backside and the impact his internal organs have withstanded. 

Edward enjoying his time at poking and experimenting with the dead man, hadn't noticed the clicking of footsteps that echoed through the hall until it knocked on the door calling out. He turned and recognized that it was the woman from last night in yet another beautifully designed dress that seemed to be made especially for her. With the lighting better then last night Edward could take in the features of her face. 

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost but I was trying to find the records annex room and find Ms. Kringle, maybe you know her?" She asked, eyes fluttering.

"Yes, I do. If you like I can lead you the way." Edward said.

"If you're not too busy that is, I hate to be a bother."

"Not at all. I've been stuffed up in here so this can be beneficial for the both of us." Edward gave a smile, trying to look like he meant well. They then started walking toward the the room. How adorable, she only comes up to my neck in heels, probably come up to my shoulders without them. Edward smiled at the thought as he glanced down at the attractive women. He couldn't help it, he just found her stunning. "Are you friends with Ms. Kringle?" He wasn't able to hold in the question, he had to know. It would have been an awkward situation if he decided to pursue her.

"No, not exactly. We're more of...acquaintances instead. I just know her through a...mutual friend." 

Edward nodded at her response, not paying attention to her pauses in between.Edward didn't ask anymore questions for they arrived to the destention. "Well, here you are." he said standing in between her and the open entrance of the annex room. "She might be in the back somewhere."

"Thank you," She smiled up at him. A genuine smile that didn't look forced. Yes, he didn't say much to make him have the impression of a fool or a creep but still, it was nice. "Hopefully, I'll run into you more often Mr..." she trailed off.

"Um, Nygma, Edward Nygma and I wish the s-" 

"Who are you talking to?" a voice behind him asked. Edward turned around to find Ms. Kringle, prim and proper as always, giving him a confused look.

"Oh, I was just..." Edward then moved to face the women that he had a comforting time with, only to find that she was no longer there. He then gave himself a look of confusion as well, wondering where this women might be. Maybe she didn't want to get seen by Ms. Kringle...he thought. "Nothing. I was doing Nothing." Edward stared back at Kristen with a straight face and then dashed out of the awkward room. She must think I'm crazy but where could she have gone to?

Throughout the day Edward kept becoming more puzzled as the hours rolled on, swearing that he had just seen the woman in the little glances he takes, in only a few seconds at a time. 

A bit exhausted from work and mentally drained from the predicament Edward found himself into, he staggered into his small home and found himself laying on his recliner, head on his fist and tired eyes closed. That's when he heard a sound coming from his bedroom. He opened his eyes and stayed in his position for a few seconds in case he could hear anything else. Edward stood up in his dark apartment that lit up from the moon and the street lights of Gotham that came through his window. He went to his bedroom with caution and took a peak inside. So far nothing. He turned the lamp on and took another sweep in his bedroom making sure he looked under his bed and in his closet in case an intruder decided to hide and attack from behind. When Edward was sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on he went back to the recliner and returned to his original position. I'll just let my eyes rest for a bit and then make dinner...or order it.

"My, My, what a cozy home you have here." Edward snapped his eyes open and see a shadow sitting on his coffee table in front of him. 

"Who are you?" Edward said sitting up, his back tense and against the recliner.

"Uhh, someone you don't know, well at least not yet." She said.

"What do you want?" 

"Nothing much, just wanted to...hang around, have some fun with you, that's all." He saw her shrug her shoulders feeling a smirk cross her face. She stood up and walked towards Edward and that's when he recognized her. It was the women from work who had disappeared without a trace but the only difference from the woman at work and the one that's standing in front of him was her aura. At first it felt comforting and welcoming but now it was confident, overly confident and smug. He didn't like it. Those are usually the type of people that pick on him. "Ugh, I'm not going to pick on you dummy, that's just a waste of my time and yours." she said.

"How did-" Edward began.

"I know what you were just thinking? Definitely not a lucky guess, that's for sure. I just know you all to well Ed. Probably more than you." she smiled at this.

Edward became confused and admittedly, a bit scared. A crazy, a wacko, a...a nut job! He had to call the police, his life is probably in danger at this very moment.

"Slow your roll there Nygma, before you embarrass yourself, I'm not here to hurt you. And will you stop calling me crazy, that's just insulting yourself." she said with an irritating look on her face. Her hands went to her hips and said "Your life in danger? You're the one who killed a man not me. How do I know my life's not in danger." Edward just sat there, mouth gaping at all that she said. Psychic. Usually Edward didn't believe in that stuff, just a bunch of scams, but maybe this might be an exception. "I'm not psychic, if you let me explain I can answer your questions." 

There was a brief moment of silence until it was broken by Edward saying "Alright...explain."

"Finally. I'm merely a personification of your mind, that's all. I suppose all of the emotions and thoughts were just strong enough to concoct all of this." she let her hands refer to her. "Aren't I a beauty?" she smugly said. Edward stayed silent at what he had just heard. "Oh, admit it buttercup, I'm beautiful." the silence continued. A frown then appeared on her face. "No, you're not crazy, your mind is just...to strong to contain. I'll admit, this is probably not healthy, but then again you are an advanced human being so..."

"So you know what I've done?" Edward said in a quiet scared tone as if he was ready to be scolded buy his mother.

"What? The murder or the clue? Listen, what you did to that man was out of love of a woman and the protection of yourself. The little clue you left, well nobody else is smart enough to get it and even if that Kringle girl did tell someone, they would think it's a coincidence. Come on, just look at yourself, you look like you couldn't hurt a fly, that and I have a feeling everyone would think you don't have it in you. Quit worrying," she then stepped forward and sat on Edwards lap, taking him by surprise and looking down at her green gleaming eyes that had a hint of mischief. "You're completely safe buttercup." Her slim arm then went around his shoulders and a red smirk creeping on her pale face. "With me, no harm will come your way, I promise.""How do I know this isn't just reassurance? You really can't put promise such a thing." Edward then tensed up and looked forward with a serious face.

The woman then placed her small hand on Edwards cheek and turned his head to look at her in all her confident glory. "Might as well seal the deal to trust me, huh sweet cheeks?" Her hand then slid to the back of his head and pulled him down to her face. His thin lips had made contact with her plump ones, her eyes closed while his were wide in shock. 

She's not real, so how is it possible for me to feel this. Would this be wrong if she is real? What is wrong with him... Edward then closed his eyes, his hand finding her waist. There lips moving in sync with each other and then becoming a little rough. This is intense. Edward never having kissed a girl, was taking this time to indulge in this pleasure. They then slowed down but with this, Edward parted her lips with his own slowly, testing the waters before he dives in. He then nervously slid his tongue in unknown territory, while her tongue helps him. For a few moments Edward had let his pleasure take over, sliding his tongue against hers until they parted for air. 

His eyes then opened and looked at her, becoming timid again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, lighten up. You're a nice guy, you deserve it." She said with a smile and a light slap to his face. She dug her head into the crook of his neck sighing in content. "It's okay. Don't be so tough on yourself. No one will get the clue." the woman then gave a small kiss on Edwards neck sending a shiver throughout his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the moment of bliss they were both experiencing. 

"What should I call you?" Edward asked.

"Let's try...Lucy."

.~.~.~.~.~.

Edward's life was now more uplifting and exciting with Lucy around. She was an eccentric gal and because of her, he no longer had a deep crush on Kristen Kringle, actually he kind of forgotten about her. Life was less lonely. He didn't feel the need to gain anymore friends for he only needed Lucy to be his companion. No insults, no irritation, just complete respect and a waterfall of compliments on his intellect.He could get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Lucy is just in his mind bringing out his narcissistic self and bringing more trust within himself. I made a request on this song on another site (which i love how it turned out) and came out completely different from what I imagined. The song isn't much of a parallel to the story but I imagine the singer is talking to some chick he met or is going crazy, I don't really know.


End file.
